Wszystkiego najlepszego, tatusiu!
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Ośmioletni Harry Potter zastanawia się, jaki prezent powinien dać tacie na urodziny. Pomysł ostatecznie okazuje się niezły, ale z jego realizacją są pewne kłopoty.


_**oryginał:** Happy Birthday Daddy! (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Gondegoogoo__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Wszystkiego najlepszego, tatusiu!<p>

* * *

><p>Ośmioletni Harry siedział na łóżku, zastanawiając się, co dać na urodziny swojemu ukochanemu ojcu. W swojej małej główce próbował wykoncypować tak doskonały prezent, żeby ojciec zapamiętał go na zawsze.<p>

Mówił do siebie głośno, nie wiedząc, że słyszy go ojciec idący korytarzem:

- Co powinłem dać tatusiowi?...

Jego ojciec właśnie rozważał możliwości udoskonalenia eliksiru tojadowego, kiedy usłyszał słowa chłopca. Rozbawiony, wstąpił do pokoju Harry'ego i stwierdził:

- Nie będziesz mnie niespodzianki, jeżeli nadal będziesz o tym rozmyślał na głos, wiesz?

Harry odwrócił się i pisnął z zaskoczenia.

Severus podszedł do niego, podniósł go wysoko i pocałował w czoło.

- Najwspanialszym prezentem od teraz po dzień, kiedy umrę, jesteś ty, mój mały łobuzie.

- Tatusiu! Jesteś taki... Jak to się mówi?

- Ckliwy?

- Nie, sentymentalny!

Wstrząśnięty Severus prawie się zakrztusił. Harry uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

- Niespodzianka! Niespodzianka! - krzyknęli ludzie ukryci w pokoju Harry'ego dzięki eliksirowi niewidzialności.

Prawdziwie zaskoczony Severus roześmiał się i mocniej przytulił syna. Chłopiec, o dziwo, odsunął się od niego i wygonił go wraz ze wszystkimi gośćmi ze swojego pokoju, twierdząc, że musi mieć ciszę i spokój.

- Co, do licha, Harry tam wyprawia? - zastanowił się Severus głośno.

- Pewnie chodzi o niespodziankę, proszę pana! - zdążył palnąć najlepszy przyjaciel Harry'ego, Ron, zanim jego bracia zasłonili mu usta i zaciągnęli do salonu.

Severus zachichotał i pokręcił głową. Jakież te dzieci były niewinne! Mimo wszystko postanowił dać spokój Harry'emu, sam zaś poszedł do salonu, aby pokroić tort urodzinowy, który zawdzięczał uprzejmości pani Weasley. Tort miał kształt kociołka, a na jego obrzeżach widniał napis "Kociołek Severusa". Mistrz Eliksirów był wręcz zachwycony i uściskał panią Weasley.

Nawet kiedy nadszedł czas zapalenia świeczek przez jego ojca, Harry nie wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, chociaż wołano go wiele razy. Severus był już nieco podenerwowany, lecz nie zareagował. Był pewny, że gdy będzie zdmuchiwał świeczki chłopiec się pojawi. Ale nie pojawił się. Tym razem Severus był naprawdę zdenerwowany i odmówił zdmuchnięcia świeczek. Dał się przekonać dopiero kiedy prawie się wypaliły. Prezenty od wszystkich gości trochę go rozluźniły, wiedział jednak, że Harry nie uniknie kłopotów. I rzeczywiście, godzinę później radosny Mistrz Eliksirów znowu stał się poirytowany i ponury. Wszyscy widzieli, że się czymś bardzo przejmuje. Molly była rozbawiona. Jej stary przyjaciel Severus zachowywał się jak nadąsane dziecko. Ale i tak chciała zaczekać na Harry'ego i zobaczyć, jak poradzi sobie z ojcem.

Chwilę później zarumieniony Harry otworzył drzwi. Był w tym momencie bardzo eleganckim małym chłopcem: miał na sobie czarny mugolski smoking, włosy zaczesał do tyłu. Wyglądem trochę przypominał swojego ojca. "Interesujące" - pomyślała Molly, kiedy zauważyła, że trzymał w rękach kartę pergaminu.

Był wyraźnie zaskoczony, gdy poczuł napięcie panujące w salonie, ale rzut oka na rozgniewanego ojca wyjaśnił mu wszystko. Wziął głęboki oddech, jakby przygotowywał się do trudnego zadania, i odważnie podszedł do mężczyzny. Zobaczywszy go, ojciec spytał lodowato:

- Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, która jest godzina, Harry?

Wszyscy usłyszeli odgłos przełykania śliny.

- Tak, tato.

- Dlaczego więc nie przyszedłeś wcześniej?

- Uh, bo byłem za bardzo zajęty moimi sprawami i zapomniałem?

Harry pożałował swoich słów gdy tylko je wymówił. Mina jego ojca wyrażała urazę i gniew.

- Doskonale - powiedział mężczyzna, po czym pomaszerował do swojej sypialni i głośno zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Chłopczyk wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać. Spojrzawszy na Molly, pobiegł w jej otwarte ramiona.

- Och, ciociu Molly! Bo ja robiłem prezent dla tatusia! I nie wiedziałem, która godzina! Co mam teraz zrobić?

Molly przytuliła Harry'ego mocno, następnie zaś poradziła mu, żeby zaraz poszedł do pokoju ojca i przeprosił go, a potem objął i dał mu prezent. Chłopiec skinął głową. Molly była jedyną osobą, którą przytulał tak ciepło, ponieważ bardzo przypominała mu mamę.

Zebrał się na odwagę jak Gryfon i uchylił drzwi sypialni ojca. Zerknął do środka, szepcząc:

- Tatusiu?

Natychmiast usłyszał ostre:

- Czy nie nauczyłem cię PUKAĆ, zanim wejdziesz?

Harry otworzył drzwi szerzej, podbiegł do ojca i objął go.

- Przepraszam, tatusiu! Nie chciałem cię zranić! Chciałem tylko zrobić prezent dla ciebie, naprawdę! Przepraszam! - Wybuchł płaczem.

- Wyjdź. Nie chcę cię teraz widzieć.

- Tatusiu?

- PRECZ!

Harry ze smutkiem wcisnął w ręce Severusa przemoczony łzami pergamin.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, tatusiu - szepnął, po czym wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi z cichym kliknięciem.

Gotujący się ze złości Severus rzucił pergamin na podłogę i przywołał do siebie szklankę whisky, którą wypił jednym łykiem. Ukoiwszy w ten sposób nerwy, zdecydował, że musi się zastanowić. Nagle coś sobie przypomniał. Och nie! Przez niego Harry się rozpłakał! Zauważył na podłodze pergamin, który dostał od syna - szybko go podniósł i zaczął czytać:

_Harry James Snape_

_Osoba którą najbardziej podziwiam_

_Osobą którą najbardziej podziwiam jest mój ojciec profesor Severus Snape. Zajmuje dużo stanowisk a mimo to zawsze ma czas żeby się ze mną pobawić dlatego go szanuję. Szpiegował Czarnego Pana inaczej Toma Riddle którego wszyscy się boją i udało mu się, że nie został złapany dlatego teraz jestem bezpieczny. Stanowisko szpiega było bardzo niebezpieczne i naprawdę go kocham, że był przy mnie jak go potrzebowałem. Przykro mi, że nie ma mnie przy nim zawsze jak on potrzebuje pomocy ale obiecuję, że jak tylko będzie potrzebować pomocy to jego syn przybędzie i go ocali!_

_Poza tym, że był szpiegiem jest także naprawdę świetnym ojcem. Pewnie mało dzieci ma ojca mistrza eliksirów co? Bo mój ojciec jest taki mądry, że został nim po tym jak uczył się dużo lat. Jestem z niego dumny i mam nadzieję, że kiedyś też będę mistrzem eliksirów. Do tego jeszcze on mnie kocha i pilnuje żebym był szczęśliwy zanim położę się spać. Zawsze mnie przytula i przykrywa kołdrą chyba, że jest chory co jest rzadko ale wtedy to ja go przytulam i przykrywam._

_Jestem bardzo dumny, że jestem jego synem i zawsze będę go kochał na zawsze._

_Wszystkiego najlepszego tatusiu!_

Przeczytawszy proste wypracowanie autorstwa swojego syna, załamał się. Winiąc się za utratę panowania nad sobą, uderzył w ścianę kilka razy pięścią i rozkrwawił sobie kłykcie. Po pewnym czasie uspokoił się, zabandażował więc skaleczenia, aby nie martwić chłopca.

Poszedł do pokoju dziecka, w którym zobaczył, że Harry siedzi skulony na podłodze w kącie w swoich najlepszych szatach i płacze żałośnie. Zalało go poczucie winy. Podbiegł do syna i zaczął go głaskać po włosach, szepcząc:

- Harry?

Chłopiec uniósł wzrok.

- Tatuś? Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak. Przepraszam, że straciłem cierpliwość do ciebie! Wybacz mi, proszę!

- W porządku, tatusiu! To nie twoja wina!

Severus z całej siły objął Harry'ego i obiecał sobie, że bez względu na to, co się stanie, zawsze będzie kochał swego syna i nigdy nie ukarze go w taki sposób, jak to zrobił teraz.

- Och, Harry?

- Tak?

- Dziękuję za prezent, naprawdę mi się podoba!

- Nie ma za co, tatusiu!

Tatuś pocałował go w czoło i już wszystko było dobrze.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<p>

* * *

><p><em>Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).<em>

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
